Of Luffy and Ace
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Luffy's relationship with Ace is observed by his crew during the Alabasta arc. LuffyAce


Title: Of Luffy and Ace

Rating: T for suggestive adult themes.

Warnings: Luffy/Ace

Note: Doesn't really fit in with the anime or manga…they're going on and off the ship, sometimes venturing out in the desert, sometimes staying on the ship.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

xxx

Of Luffy and Ace

**Vivi **

Luffy's older brother was polite and charming, so much more mature compared to Luffy himself. It came as quite the shock, but she got over it quickly since she understood that even if they're brothers, it doesn't mean that their personalities have to be exactly the same. And it took her the whole morning to draw to that conclusion.

Combing her shiny blue locks, Vivi gently pulls her hair into a neat pony tail. It was early in the morning, and she wondered as she looked at herself in the mirror if the cook of the ship was awake. A nice coffee wouldn't hurt. But as her eyes landed on the sleeping navigator, Vivi smiled, realising that no one would be awake if even Nami was still in bed.

So it came as quite the surprise when Vivi looked out the window. Two figures sitting at the deck of the ship, towards the bow. The astonished princess could just make out the shape of the captain of the Strawhat pirates and his brother through the lack of light at this time in the morning.

She didn't really understand what possessed her to just sit idly and watch the two siblings from the window of the room she shared with Nami and Carue. Somehow, just watching the two of them made her smile as she remembered the small comment Sanji had made, she was sure that the two had a lot to catch up on.

**Sanji**

He knew that there was something weird about Luffy's brother. It wasn't just his personality which is quite the drastic difference to Luffy. And the fact that Luffy hadn't cleared the table of everyone's breakfast when Sanji turned around to the table, expecting all the dishes to be empty as his hands carried seconds, refills meant that something funny was going on. It was beyond shocking as his cigarette dropped from his mouth and his curly eyebrow rose. Flabbergasted.

At first he thought that there was something wrong with his cooking. And he had to mentally scold himself, since he NEVER cooked poorly.

After closing his gaping mouth as the others walked in, Sanji watched as Luffy patted the seat next to him, calling out to Ace in a tone Sanji found was rather smug "I told you I'd wait for you"

He didn't even notice that he hadn't automatically rushed up to Nami and Vivi.

Sanji could see Ace's eyes light up at breakfast as he took a seat next to Luffy before bidding everyone a 'Good Morning' with his polite manners.

Sanji found that the thank-you for breakfast he received wasn't as unexpected.

They had similar eating habits, mused Sanji as he watched the two siblings eat. Similar taste in food and both had a very big appetite.

Snapping from his rather dazed head, Sanji sighed softly as he removed his apron, preparing to join the rest of the crew for breakfast, wondering if anyone else noticed that Luffy had waited for Ace before he started stuffing himself with food.

Yes there definitely was something weird but amazing about Luffy's brother.

**Nami**

It was a hot day. As expected of an island filled with sand. They were running against time, desperate and willing to do their best, but, alas, her treasured oranges must be taken care of. Whether it be trimming the leaves or supplying enough water for the juicy fruits to ripen even more, Nami strongly believed that if she couldn't take care of her oranges, her family, Nojiko and Bellemere-san will slowly fade away, no matter how strongly she holds them to her heart.

Leaning back on the wooden rail, Nami observed her skilled handiwork and beamed brightly. She looked up at the bright blue sky that lacked those fluffy white clouds she missed.

And then she heard a rather, manly giggle and instinctively, Nami turned her attention to giggles, her arms now holding onto the wooden rails, her back to her precious oranges.

She didn't know what to say as a lazy smile graced her features, her hands subconsciously tucked back a loose strand of orange hair. The two brothers were lying on the deck, their arms and legs stretched out, their giggles turning to laughter. As she watched Luffy roll over towards Ace and plant a wet sloppy kiss on his older brother's lips, Nami knew that tonight was going to be a very long night.

**Usopp**

Arabasta is one scorching hot desert. The sight was the same everywhere, sand, sand, sand and more sand. His eyes lingered on his nakama, hoping to find something interesting to ponder at. Usopp watched as Vivi diligently worked on leading the group to their destinations with Nami trailing closely behind, asking questions. Usopp could only imagine the serious expression that the princess must be wearing.

The long nosed pirate mentally sighed as he watched Zoro drag a dehydrated and weary Chopper with Sanji dancing closely behind, singing love songs dedicated to Nami and Vivi.

The desert really was a troublesome place.

Pulling his tongue that was hanging out of his mouth back in, Usopp's eyes wandered to his captain and his brother. All of a sudden he wanted a brother. Arms slinging around each other, wide smiles chattering away without a care in the world. It was a beautiful connection. He wanted to know what it feels like. Would it be like the bond created with everyone in the crew?

Usopp took another glance at the two brothers. No. It would be just a bit different. He could tell. He noticed.

His assertion proved him right as Usopp's eyes watched Luffy's hand grope Ace. His eyes were bulging; his mouth was hanging open, and this time, not from the scorching weather.

**Zoro**

He was tired. The desert was not his cup of tea. Not that he fancied tea much. He was full. Dinner was noisy, as always, and his ever need for a nice drink had been fulfilled. Plus, it wasn't his watch till later that night. So it would make sense to go take a nap.

However, he was not expecting to find himself opening a door to something he was very sure that he should not be seeing.

Naked skin, pressed again each other. Rocking hips. Wandering hands, tinged cheeks and legs wrapped around another…and the fact that it was his captain and beloved brother that were engaging in such, such, activities.

Zoro pulled the door shut. And then he noted that he should've known what was happening inside. He could hear the moans now, the grunts and the panting. It did not help that his head was still fresh with the image of his captain and his captain's brother pressed against each other naked.

It was a hot night.

Zoro did not know why he had not heard those 'sounds' before. After all, he is rather alert. He walked off, shaking his head, trying to rid his head of those naked images, trying to stop himself from asking himself curious questions. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He acknowledged that. And he scowled…as he thought about how everyone else will be lacking in sleep tonight.

**Chopper **

"Cooking oil?" Chopper asked as he looking up from his table filled with jars of medicine.

Luffy nodded enthusiastically as he took a seat next to Chopper's work table, his legs crossed "Yeah something similar would be perfect"

"You could just go ask Sanji you know" Chopper smiled

"He wouldn't give me any" Luffy answered, dejectedly.

Chopper smiled, knowing that Sanji probably thought Luffy would go do something absolutely ridiculous with his prized cooking oil.

"He said cooking oil is only used for cooking, not mischief" laughed Luffy

Chopper asked Luffy warily "What are you going to be using it for?"

Luffy looked up away from the porthole of the cabin and towards the 'pet' of the crew, Chopper thought he saw Luffy smirked, but brushed that aside as Luffy answered with another of his wide grin; "Ace of course!" and then he was sure that Luffy had indeed smirked.

"I suppose I can help you and make something similar…to the cooking oil" Chopped tugged his hat shyly, embarrassed as he was quite certain just what Luffy wanted to the liquid substance for, after all, Chopper was almost certain that he wasn't the only pirate in Luffy's crew that couldn't get any sleep the night before.

Luffy had that goofy smile on his face as he watched Chopper fill a glass jar with clear jello like substance.

**Luffy **

Tracing the tattoo on Ace's back, Luffy felt a little dejected and a little curious. What was so great about Whitebeard that Ace had decided to engrave that man's symbol on his back? He won't ask, because he knew he wouldn't understand. Even if it were Ace. Luffy was sure he wouldn't understand that decision.

Stirring from his sleep, Ace turned around to look at Luffy, smiling.

Luffy smiled back before he reached into his pockets, taking out the jar of the jello substance Chopper had given him. His smile only widened.

"It's daytime, Luffy"

"Then later tonight" Luffy placed a kiss on his brother's forehead.

There were some things he didn't understand about Ace. But he knew, there were a lot of things he did understand about Ace. And if allowed, he'll be able to take his time to understand him. Little by little.

**Ace**

Stretching, Ace followed Luffy for lunch, his stomach was grumbling as he had slept through breakfast. He wondered briefly what was for lunch, but the delicious aroma that drifted from the kitchen tingled with his senses as he smirked at Luffy who was smirking back, and the two raced each other to the kitchen.

Everyone was already seated and eating by the time the two brothers made it to the table. Ace smiled and as usual, said his greetings. Manners are important. And it was then when everyone mumbled a shy 'hello' that he noticed the flushed cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he found himself asking with worry before he hit Luffy on the head, stopping his younger brother from eating.

Millions of answers flittered through his head. Perhaps they had all caught a fever. But they have a doctor on their ship.

"So um, we just wanted to know, eh, just curious as to what the two of you were engaged in last night. Ah you know, how we didn't see the two of you that night and all…not to mention that Ace skipped breakfast and all…"

Ace felt himself blush. It was quite obvious they knew what they were doing. He was about to give them an answer, but Luffy beat him to it. And he was as blunt as ever.

"Pre-marital sex"

He really wanted to pinch Luffy's cheek for saying it so straightforwardly.


End file.
